A Day At Disney
by imklax
Summary: Michael takes Trevor to Disney. Completely OOC, obviously. Prompted by a ridiculous conversation with a friend.


It was a bright, sunny day in Disney World - just like any other. The crowds were lining up and walking in, eager to spend their hard-earned (or not so hard-earned) cash on rides, food, and more. Among the crowd were Trevor Philips and Michael De Santa... one more eager than the other to be there.  
"Oh, god, Mikey, I'm so fucking excited!" Trevor screamed, nearly bursting through the gate. Michael stared at his friend, flipping his sunglasses down in the hot summer sun.

"There are lines, Trevor."

"Fuck the lines! I'm riding the teacups!" Trevor exclaimed, pushing past the throes of small children, ignoring their complaints, "FUCKING TEACUPS!"

Once on the ride, Michael found the excitement of it was not, in fact, quieting his friend. In fact, Trevor's screams were becoming louder and, if possible, louder. By the end of the ride, Michael's brain had nearly turned to mush. He was incredibly thankful it was over, looking around for his friend - nowhere to be found.

"Trevor..." He mumbled, peering into the large crowd of sweaty, pasty bodies that otherwise would never see the sun. After a few moments, Trevor's face began running toward Michael, holding out two large sticks of cotton candy. Michael shook his head no, "You take it all, Trevor. All yours."

"Suit yourself, sugar tits." He shrugged, downing all of the cotton candy as they stood in line for Rock N Roller Coaster.

"Do we really have to ride this?"

"YES, I TOLD YOU ON THE WAY HERE!" Trevor screamed, nearly dancing in his spot, patience not being one of his strong points. After what seemed like forever, they finally boarded the ride - Trevor now having eaten all of the cotton candy.

It started off like a bullet, lurching them into darkness. Music and lights surrounded the two men, Michael tried his best to close his eyes - head now pounding from all of the music and scenery - longing for this day to be over. Trevor, on the other hand, was completely enjoying it, even so much he completely ignored the fact his stomach was hurting from the cotton candy. At the end of the ride, both men stumbled off of the coaster due to their own various ailments - Trevor now puking up the blue and pink cotton candy, much to the distasate of an elderly woman.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck YOU!" He screamed, glaring at her as she walked past.

"I can't do this anymore, I'll be back." Michael told Trevor, disappearing into the crowd, searching for... something. When he found it, he hurried back to find

Trevor standing near a stall, Mickey Mouse ears planted firmly on the grown man's head, beaming.

"They reminded me of you, Mikey! Get it, Mickey?!"

Michael stared flatly at his friend.

"Are you kidding me, Trevor? Come here!"

Trevor shrugged, confused, but he turned around nonetheless, allowing Michael to slip his 'present' over the man's shoulders - the present being one of those leashes you typically see on an unruly child: a monkey backpack.

"Do I really fucking need this, Mikey?" He asked, glaring at his friend.

"You keep running off! I'm going to lose you the next time, you idiot."

"Fuck, sugar tits," Trevor groaned, "Can't we just get pictures with Goofy, at least?"

"WHATEVER!" Michael shouted, nearly done with this day, but giving into his friend nonetheless. It seemed like it took forever to track down Goofy - whatever the fuck that was. And when they did, Michael was absolutely astounded at the character, never being one for cartoons. Trevor, on the other hand, beamed from ear to ear, happily pouncing in front of the camera and uploading his photo to Snapmatic right away. Hashtag METMYNEWBESTFRIEND, of course.

"Trevor, I think it's time to go." Michael said after the photo, his migraine now approaching incredible levels, "You've head enough fun."

Trevor's eyes welled up, "But Mikey..."

"TREVOR."

"I'm not... I'm having fun, pal." Trevor began to cry, tears streaming down his face. It looked incredibly strange on a grown man and his wails began attracting the looks of strangers. Some of them even made comments, screaming at Michael for being cruel to such a kind, sad man.

"What kind of monster are you?!" An old woman screamed, nearly jerking Trevor's backpack leash from Michael. He held tightly, glaring at the old woman, leading Trevor to a stuffed animal stall.

"Trevor, will you be happy if I win you a Donald Duck?" Michael sighed, trying to get his friend to stop crying.

Trevor glared at Michael, but couldn't keep the act on for long, nodding.

"Well, fucking here we go, then."


End file.
